Mission Impossible
by chelle815
Summary: **COMPLETE**does a happy dance* Please read n review. THANK YOU ALL!!!
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimers Apply. I do not own Hana Yori Dango. It belongs to its rightful owners.  
  
Authors notes: This is a slightly humorous fic. I'm just trying to lighten the mood around here a lil bit. It just came to me one night. It may contain some spoilers of the manga as of now, so if you haven't been reading the manga, and don't want to be spoiled, don't read. I hope you all enjoy. ^_^  
  
Mission Impossible  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Reona-san, we have a new mission for you. The fans of Hana Yori Dango are asking for our help. It is your job as a Tsukushi and Tsukasa fan to eliminate the problem." Juno spoke seriously as he sat in front of me telling me the details of the job.  
  
"Tell me more, Sir."  
  
"We will be transporting you into the HYD world. You will pose as a student at Eitokou High. Befriend those of the F4 and also Makino Tsukushi. Your mission is to bring Tsukushi and Tsukasa together at all costs. That includes removing the one called Umi from the picture." Juno continued.  
  
"But Sir, surely you don't expect me to ELIMINATE her…" I was unsure of Juno's expectations. I refuse to kill anyone to complete the job. Sure I'm the best secret agent they've got, but never once have I physically harmed a person. Mentally is another story though *hehehe*.  
  
"Reona-san, you are unbelievable you know that? I meant, just take her out of the picture. Distract her. Do what you must to bring Tsukasa and Tsukushi together again. " Juno sighed. "Are you sure you're up to this mission?" I nodded. Of course I wanted this mission. I want to see Tsukushi and Tsukasa together just like everyone else does. I will not fail the fans.  
  
"Now, do not be fooled by Umi. She acts bubbly and overly friendly. We believe she has an alterior motive. Umi is a danger to Tskushi and Tsukasa's relationship. Do not forget that you must stop her. Do not be distracted by those you meet along the way. I know your obsession with Rui." Juno gave me this 'don't screw up' look. Man I hate that look.  
  
"Ano…Sir? How am I supposed to pass for a 16 year old when I'm already 20?"  
  
"Reona-san. That is why we have chosen you for this mission. You look young, plus you have the voice of a 15 year old. I'm sure you will do your research carefully and find all the cute things that are 'in' right now. You have two weeks to prepare. Good Luck Reona-san." I nodded once more and left Juno's office. He could be such a scary man sometimes. With that height and broad shoulders, and then when he stares at me with those deep set dark brown eyes, I get shivers up my spine.  
  
*SIGH* And so this is how it all began. An attempt to get Umi out of the way. Time to hit the stores and find all the latest cute stuff around. 


	2. Getting In

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Hana Yori Dango belongs to its proper affiliates. It doesn't belong to me. I don't know how many times I must repeat myself, but to prevent being sued, I must say it every freakin time I write. *sigh*  
  
Author's note: This is an AU fic. I'll try and pop out the rest of this soon. I don't plan on it being as long as my other fic. By the way, I apologize to those reading "things to come" I know I haven't worked on it in awhile, but I'm kinda stuck at one point. Sorry for the wait guys. Anyways, on with the story. I would love it if you guys would leave me some feedback, positive or negative. ^_^ Thank you much! Enjoy!  
  
Mission Impossible: Getting In  
  
Two weeks had passed and it was time for me to go forth in my mission. The research wasn't so bad. I got to go shopping and buy all sorts of great stuff, at the company's expense of course. Here I sat in the teletransporter. The other agents and some scientists were preparing for my departure.  
  
"Ready Reona-san?" They asked from the upper level of the lab.  
  
"HAI!!!!" I exclaimed and gave a thumbs up. I heard a 'zap' and for a few moments, my whole body felt weird. I felt like I was intact, but not really. The next thing I know, I open my eyes to find myself on a rather tiny tree branch. I looked down and my fear of heights begins to sink in.  
  
'Crack'  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The tree branch snapped and I fell down screaming along the way.  
  
I managed to land on something pretty soft, so it helped the landing a little. It still hurt. I looked around to see three pairs of eyes just staring at me.  
  
"Oi! Soujiro are you okay?!" The one with the flowy red hair asked me.  
  
"Ah. I'm so sorry, but my name is not--" I tried to reply but I was cut off by a soft moaning sound. Where in the world was it coming from? I cursed Juno for making me land in a tree. I looked around as I heard some more mumbling, and I noticed then that I was sitting on someone. Not just any someone, but a rather good looking someone. I stood up quickly.  
  
"Aye-yah! I am sooooooo sorry." I apologized ten times over, before running away like a little school girl. How embarrassing.  
  
-Back to the group-  
  
"Who was that?" Rui asked.  
  
"She was cute" Akira noted.  
  
"She was wearing black panties." Soujiro said still in a daze.  
  
"Perverts!" Tsukushi muttered.  
  
"She fell from the tree right? I wonder what she was doing up there." Rui said.  
  
"How long do you think she's been up there?" Tsukushi asked. All the others just shrugged and continued their conversation.  
  
-End group-  
  
I called up Juno to tell him how pissed I was that he made me land in the tree. "Reona-san, it was an accident. I'm sorry." Sure it was an accident.  
  
"Anyways, where am I staying?"  
  
"You will be staying at this address. Remember you are an exchange student. Don't show your hosts that you are an ill-mannered American. Behave." Juno told me the address and I left in search for my temporary home.  
  
I found the address finally. I swear I walked all over Tokyo trying to find this place. This place is huge. It looks more like a hotel than it does a house. A mansion would be the proper term for it. I was quite amazed. I wasn't so mad at Juno anymore. He found me a great place to stay. Here goes nothing. I rang the doorbell and a few moments later a woman had opened the door.  
  
"You must be the foreign exchange student. Please come in." The woman bowed and left me standing in the entry. I looked around and noticed the marble floors and the antiques displayed everywhere. I was especially marveled by one painting of Mt. Fuji at sunset.  
  
"Ah! Reona-chan. It is so nice to finally meet you. We've been waiting for your arrival." The most beautiful woman I had ever seen approached me and gave me a hug. She was so pretty. I found myself a bit jealous.  
  
"I am Doumyoji Tsubaki. We are very happy to have you here, Reona-chan. It's been quiet around the house since my brother has been in the hospital, but he will be home later on today. I cannot wait for you to meet him." Tsubaki went on and on. When she showed me my new room, I nearly fainted. There was a king size bed with more pillows that I ever needed. The view was beautiful and I had my very own bathroom. The room alone was as large as my apartment back home. Not that I live in a small place, but this room was just so grand. I fell in love with the bathroom instantly. It had a jacuzzi and a separate shower.  
  
"Reona-chan if you have any questions of if you need anything, just let us know. You have all of your new uniforms as well as other clothing in the closet. Since you will be staying with us, you will be expected to attend all social events. Now I must be going, so I'll see you later." Tsubaki said and left me to my room.  
  
I jumped on the bed. I couldn't help it, but the bed looked so fluffy and bouncy, that I just had to try it out. Allright. It's time to work. I pulled out all my notes and began my work. I had to plan out what I was going to do the rest of my stay here. I already knew how to get Umi out of the way, but I wondered how easy or difficult it would be.  
  
I got bored and decided to explore the city. The maid, Tama-san, offered to have someone drive me everywhere, but I just felt like walking. I needed the exercise. I've never been very skinny. My mom used to tell me that I've got all my curves in the right places. After hitting all the local shops, I was exhausted. I had bought more than I thought I should, but everything was just too cute.  
  
"I'm back!" I said as I entered the house. Tama-san walked by and greeted me, asking me what sorts of things I bought. She was so friendly. I was making my way up the stairs when another figure was coming down. Doumyoji Tsukasa. He was must cuter than I thought. Tall, dark brown curly hair, and leopard printed crutches? I wanted to laugh, but I knew it wasn't appropriate. He just stared at me deeply.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Tomeda Reona. I assume you are Doumyoji Tsukasa. Tsubaki-san has told me about you." I replied.  
  
"What are you doing in my house Tomeda-san?" Tsukasa's voice rose.  
  
"I'm an exchange student from America and I will be staying here. And please, just call me Reona. I'm not used to people calling me by my last name. May I call you Tsukasa?" I looked up at him to examine him some more. He was cute even when he was annoyed. Uh oh. I think I pushed it. I forget that I'm in Japan now and I can't be calling everyone by their first name. He looks more annoyed than he was a moment ago.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT. You're in Japan. You should get accustomed to our ways."  
  
"Fine then, Doumyoji-KUN." Stressing the 'kun' I walked right passed him and tossed my head in the air.  
  
  
  
I dressed in my brand spanking new Eitokou uniform. How annoying is this? This jacket does nothing for my figure. Oh well.  
  
-Knock. Knock-  
  
"Come in."  
  
I turned to see who it was. "Ah! Good morning Tsubaki-san."  
  
"Good morning Reona-chan. I heard you met my brother last night. Sorry if he came off as rude, but he just needs to get used to you being here. Anyways, the car is ready to drive you to school and there is breakfast downstairs as well." Tsubaki said looking around the room. I added a few things here and there to make it feel more like home.  
  
She noticed a picture of me and J.R. on the nightstand. Tsubaki walked over to it, eyeing it carefully.  
  
"Who is this young man with you?" She asked.  
  
"That is my best friend, J.R. We've been friends since we were kids." Tsubaki eyed me and gave me an odd look.  
  
"He is not your boyfriend?"  
  
"Ah no…Tsubaki-san…we are just friends." I smiled trying to convince her that J.R. and I were indeed just friends.  
  
The ride to school was uneventful. I stepped out of the limo and began my journey into Eitokou. People stared, but I was prepared for that. I just walked and paid no attention to the eyes on me. Once I gathered my schedule and books from the office, I put everything into my locker and headed to my first class. I walked in and there was complete silence. I smiled and walked over to the teacher and introduced myself.  
  
"Class, this is Tomeda Reona. She is the new foreign exchange student from America." The teacher introduced me to the class, then looked at me. "You can sit over there next to Makino-chan. Makino-chan, raise your hand." Tsukushi looked up warily at me. She must have been thinking of something or someone. She waved her hand in the air and I walked over to the empty desk next to her.  
  
Tsukushi looked so sad. I was going to smile and try talking to her, but she seemed to find the events happening outside the window more intriguing than class. *sigh* I looked at the other students in the class. Most of them were whispering things about me. What a bunch of dorks. Don't I look Japanese to them? I understand everything they say. Oh well. I won't let that get to me now. I have more important things to take care of. When lunch came around, I noticed Tsukushi get up rather quickly.  
  
"Ano…Makino-san…" I managed to get a hold of her before she bolted out the classroom.  
  
She turned to me with a look of fear in her face. Maybe I scared her with my abrubtness.  
  
"Since I'm new here and I don't know anyone. I was wondering if I could join you for lunch. I have a really great box lunch that the chef made for me." I smiled, hoping that my attempt would be successful. Once she nodded her head, I sighed in relief.  
  
"Tomeda-san, let's go." Tsukushi walked out and I followed.  
  
"Makino-san. Can you please just call me Reona? I'm really not used to being called by my last name and it's kind of scaring me." Tsukushi looked at me and then giggled.  
  
"Sure Reona-chan." We were walking into an area filled with trees. Oh NO! What if she remembers.  
  
"Reona-chan…You look familiar, even though you are new to this school." Tsukushi looked at me trying to examine my face.  
  
"You're the girl from the tree!" oh no. She remembers. I got a bit nervous. How was I going to explain that?  
  
"Uh..uh…" I couldn't talk right.  
  
"You are! Um…Reona-chan, what were you doing in the tree?" Tsukushi asked with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Ah..well..I was walking around the grounds to see my new school and what better way to see the school grounds than up high. So I climbed the tree. The tree branch was too thin, so it snapped and that's when you saw me fall on top of that guy." I answered, hoping she would by the story.  
  
"Ah I see. Are you okay? You ran away so quickly." She believed me. What a relief.  
  
"Yes I'm fine now thanks. How is your friend doing?" We continued our conversation until we reached 3 boys sitting on the ground under a tree. It was the rest of the F4. Now coming closer and getting a better look, I realized I had landed on Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro looked up to Tsukushi and I. "Hey! It's the tree girl." That caught both Akira and Rui's attention and once again, all eyes were on me.  
  
"Be quiet Nishikado-san. This is Tomeda Reona. She is a foreign exchange student from America." I smiled as they introduced themselves to me.  
  
Wow, Rui is so amazingly cute. Control yourself Reona. You have a job to do. I can hear Juno's voice in my head now. I sat down next to Rui and pulled out my lunch.  
  
"Would you like some of my lunch, Hanazawa-san?" I asked. He didn't seem to pay much attention to me, so I asked the others. Akira and Soujiro accepted my offer graciously.  
  
"WOW! This is so good Tomeda-san. Did you make this?" Akira asked.  
  
"Ah..no…the chef at the house made it for me today." Our conversation continued, as I had to explain the tree incident again. They just laughed at the situation and I asked them to not deem me as the 'tree girl.'  
  
"So where are you staying at?" I nearly choked on my rice when Tsukushi asked.  
  
Patting my back, Tsukushi asked if I was okay.  
  
"I'm staying at the Doumyoji mansion." I replied clearing my throat. The atmosphere around me suddenly felt scary. I saw the F3 eyeing me now with curiosity wanting to hear more, and as for Tsukushi, there seemed to be a look of hurt on her face.  
  
"Have you met Tsukasa?" Rui asked coming out of his quietness.  
  
"Yes, I met him briefly. He doesn't seem too friendly, but Tsubaki-san told me to be patient with him as he has had a rough time." The F3 glanced over at Tsukushi. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking.  
  
"Well, we'll be stopping by there later, so we'll see you then, Tomeda." Akira said as the F3 stood to leave.  
  
It was just Tsukushi and I now. "Are you okay Tsukushi-chan?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. We stood up and headed back to class. Tsukushi wasn't too open about her feelings, but I knew that from reading all the manga and doing research on her.  
  
Later that evening, I was walking around the house when I passed by a room and heard voices. I stood outside hoping nobody would notice me.  
  
"Tsukasa, I hear you've got the new foreign exchange girl staying here. She's really cute. What's her name again?" Akira asked.  
  
"Tomeda Reona." Rui replied.  
  
"Yeah that's it. We met her once. She fell from a tree the other day when we were having lunch." Akira continued.  
  
"Akira. Shut up. I don't like talking about that new girl who's come into my house acting all high and mighty like she owns this place." Tsukasa scowled. HIGH AND MIGHTY? ME? I'll show him high and mighty. I could get a pretty good view of Rui from where I was sitting. I heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? Maybe it's Tsukushi. So I left my spot and headed down the stairs. I was surprised to see the devil herself. What was Umi doing here?  
  
"Tama-san, who is it?" I asked cheerily as I made it to the door.  
  
"Hello! My name is Umi. I am a good friend of Doumyoji-kun." Umi said bowing. Juno wasn't kidding. She is a bubbly one.  
  
"What's your name? Are you one of Doumyoji-kun's friends too? How come you never came to the hospital?" Was this girl ever going to stop talking?  
  
"Ah…I am Tomeda Reona. I'm a foreign exchange student." This introduction was getting redundant. I walked off.  
  
"Wait! Tomeda-san…can you please show Umi-chan where Doumyoji-san is?" Why me? I noticed Tama-san's plea, as she was busy doing other things around the house. I nodded.  
  
We made it up the stairs to where Doumyoji is, but Umi nearly drove me insane. I knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" I heard Tsukasa from inside.  
  
Umi threw the door open and walked right in. "Hello Doumyoji-kun!" She walked in before I could answer. The nerve of this girl.  
  
After countless hours of Umi's babbling, I was getting bored and really annoyed.  
  
"Don't you have anywhere to be?" Rui asked Umi with annoyance in his voice. Umi stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
"It's already late, and I think you've overwelcomed your stay." Rui continued.  
  
"Rui." Tsukasa glared at him.  
  
"It's okay Doumyoji-kun. It is late and I'm sure my parent's are going to worry. Good night." Umi said walking over to Tsukasa, smiled, and gave him a hug. Her actions put the room in shock. I, myself, was shocked at this intimacy between Umi and Tsukasa. Umi walked out leaving the room speechless.  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought. 


	3. The One I Love

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Hana Yori Dango will never belong to me. It belongs to its rightful affiliates.  
  
Author's notes: I'm really trying to finish this story before the next issue comes out. Honestly, I couldn't sleep till 6am. I think the caffeine trip got to me. Anyways, please read and review. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Mission Impossible: The One I Love  
  
A week had gone by and I was adjusting to Eitouku just fine. Umi hadn't stopped by since that night, and I thought she had gotten the point. Tsukasa and I still had our arguments, but he didn't trust me. I don't blame him though. I'm a stranger who has waltzed into his home and his life unannounced. I just wish he'd understand that I'm just trying to help him out here.  
  
Today had started out weird. I was silently enjoying my breakfast. The french toast and the ham & cheese omelets filled my stomach and satisfied my hunger need this morning. Every morning, Tsukasa sits across the table avoiding conversation with me at all costs, but today he strolled in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning, Reona-chan." I choked on my toast as he casually used my first name and I stared at him dumbfounded. I guess he found my look amusing because he started to chuckle. What in the world is he all smiling about? He looked at me, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Good morning, Doumyoji-kun." I replied in a trance like state. I was confused. Was this really Tsukasa sitting before me?  
  
"So who are you and what have you done to the real Doumyoji Tsukasa?" I asked half teasing, half serious. See, he's never greeted me in the mornings. It normally starts with Tsukasa strolling in, sitting down and eating. Then if it gets too quiet, he finds something obscene to say about my new hairstyle. I changed my hairstyle often, but I was getting used to his insults. Tsukasa just laughed at the question and we continued the rest of breakfast in silence.  
  
"I had a dream last night." Tsukasa spoke in the limo on the way to school. He interrupted my thoughts as I was admiring the view outside. It was a beautiful day and I had wished that I could skip class and stay outdoors all day. When I heard his voice, I turned to him as he continued.  
  
"It was about this girl who made me feel so great about myself. Her laughter brought upon this warmth inside of me that I can't explain." I listened intently as he spoke of his dream. So this is what he's so happy about. He's so open right now. I wonder if it's because he doesn't really have anyone else to talk to.  
  
"In my dreams, I held her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt so right holding her. She belongs with me. She accepted me for who I am." His face saddened. "Through the dream, I couldn't see her face. She had long brown hair and was wearing a simple, yet extremely elegant blue dress. When she touched my lips, my body froze, and that's when I woke up." Tsukasa ended his story and I sat there in awe. It was such a beautiful dream. To feel that way in a dream must be amazing. Could it be that he's dreamt of Tsukushi?  
  
The limo came to a stop as we had reached our destination. I had a feeling it was going to be another long day at school.  
  
"Doumyoji-kun, I don't know why you've decided to confide in me now, but I thank you greatly for entrusting me with your dreams." Those were the last words I spoke as I left the limo and headed off to class. Walking to class, I was thinking about Tsukasa's confession. He's always so quiet and keeps his feelings to himself, but I felt so honored that he shared so much with me. Maybe there is hope yet for this young man.  
  
By this time, everyone had explained the situation about Tsukasa and Tsukushi to me by their own free will, including Tsukushi. Earlier this week, I found Tsukushi sitting along the pond with her head bent. I approached her and I saw tears flowing down her face when she looked up at me. I lent her my shoulder to cry on and I gave her sound advice. She needed to be strong in a situation like this and I told her not to give up hope. After a few spirit boosting words, her tears had dried and she was ready to put up her fight for Tsukasa.  
  
I walked into class and took my usual seat next to Tsukushi. She looked much happier today. I smiled and said good morning. I was about to ask her how she did on our exam yesterday, but she spoke first.  
  
"I had a dream last night, Reona-chan" DÃ©jÃ  vu.  
  
"Doumyoji was holding me and he was telling me he loved me. It was such a wonderful dream. It felt so real. I was sad when I woke up, knowing it was just a dream, but at the same time, I found hope staring me in the face. I'm not going to give up, Reona-chan." Tsukushi said with such determination in her voice.  
  
"Good luck, Tsukushi-chan." I whispered as the teacher was beginning class. I admired her for having that hope and belief in Tsukasa. The teacher was calling out roll when I heard the door open. I wasn't paying attention to the figure that walked in, but Tsukushi's barely audible gasp caused me to look up.  
  
"Class, it seems we have another new student joining us." The teacher introduced Umi as the new transfer student.  
  
I looked over at Tsukushi whose newfound hope seemed to crumble before her. Her eyes were wide in shock seeing Umi standing there. Goodness, doesn't Umi ever just disappear?? Aye yah. Of course she doesn't. That would just make my job easier, and my job never gets easy. *SIGH* The past few nights have been very tiring. I've actually been up studying the limited notes I have on Umi. She is a fairly new character and so Kamio-sensei hasn't revealed too much about this girl. Plus, doing my own research in the HYD world, I haven't been able to find anything except for the fact that she will not leave Tsukasa alone.  
  
Umi smiled to the class and then walked between Tsukushi and I, flashing her oh-so-fake smile and took an empty seat two rows back. I looked at Tsukushi and saw pain in her eyes. Quickly I wrote her a note that said 'Don't give up hope.' She read it and smiled.  
  
Around the class, I heard whispering about Umi. Some people thought she was just so cute and looked friendly. I wish I could tell them all not to be fooled by her faÃ§ade. Well, at least one advantage of having Umi at Eitouku is that I can now watch her more closely.  
  
Tsukushi and I walked to the gardens for lunch when we heard shuffling behind us. I knew it was Umi, but was praying that it was Kazuya-kun or Shigeru-san even.  
  
"Tskushi-chan wait up!" It was Umi. Big surprise there. My face scrunched up in annoyance as I heard her voice calling out to us.  
  
It was Tsukushi's turn to put on a mask as Umi made her way to us. She talked happily with Umi as I just walked silently and observed the two. It really was sad to see Tsukushi like this. She did so well at hiding her pain, but I knew it was there. Only Tsukasa could make it go away.  
  
Once we entered the gardens, all communication stopped as the F4 saw Umi standing with Tsukushi and I.  
  
"Doumyoji-kun!" Umi exclaimed as she ran over him and threw her arms around his neck. Tsukasa pushed her away after realizing the close contact between them.  
  
"Get off me! What do you think you're doing?!" Tsukasa yelled feeling repulsed by her touch. Umi looked hurt for a mere second before replying, "I was just saying hello."  
  
Umi put on her bubbly face and greeted the other F3. Upon seeing the interaction between Umi and Tsukasa, Tsukushi turned to leave. Her voice wavered as she said bye. I noticed the tears well up in her eyes, but I believe Rui saw them as well. He stood up and turned to Umi.  
  
"You don't belong here." Rui said coldly, walking past her and followed after Tsukushi.  
  
*Sigh* Poor Tsukushi. Hopefully Rui can console her heart right now. I must admit that I'm quite impressed with Tsukasa's reaction to Umi's hug. He didn't deny her the pleasure the last time she hugged him. I would definitely have to ask him about that later. *Sigh* So here I am stuck with Tsukasa, Soujiro, Akira and the evil one. The atmosphere was fairly quiet and a bit cold, but Akira broke it by asking Umi what she was doing here. Umi replied by saying that her parents thought she was better off at Eitouku. I rolled my eyes and thought about what a lame excuse that was. Couldn't she have thought of something better? Umi went to a good school as it was, so using Eitouku as an excuse didn't work for me.  
  
"So, Doumyoji-kun, what are you going to do today?" Umi asked Tsukasa, who seemed consumed in his own thoughts. He turned to Umi. "Why?" Tsukasa asked bluntly.  
  
"Well, seeing that you are no longer on your crutches, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me." Her eyes pleaded for him to agree to her request. "It won't take up too much of your time."  
  
Tsukasa didn't reply. Instead he looked back out into the distance and closed his eyes. Akira and Soujiro gave each other a knowing glance and seemed relieved to see Tsukasa going back to his old self.  
  
"Doumyoji-kun, are you mad at me?" Umi looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"No." He said emotionless. Tsukasa stood up and left without a word. Impressive. Maybe he was starting to see through Umi's act, or he knows something that I don't. Umi looked after him and was going to follow him, but Soujiro distracted her by starting a conversation. I thanked Soujiro inwardly for his quick thinking.  
  
After school, Tsukasa and I sat silently in the car. I hadn't seen him since lunch time and he didn't look happy like he was this morning. The silence began to bother me, as I wanted to ask him all sorts of questions.  
  
"So why the sudden attitude towards Umi?" I asked. Not that I'm displeased with his attitude towards Umi. The show entertained me at lunch. I figured if he didn't want to talk about it, he would gladly tell me it's none of my business and the ride home would continue in silence, but I had to at least try. I noticed the look on his face. It had softened, almost calm.  
  
"She wasn't the one in my dream." I stared at him wide-eyed. Thank you Gods! Tsukasa has seen the light!  
  
"How do you know?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I really wanted to hear this answer. I prayed for his answer to be something dealing with Tsukushi.  
  
"When she hugged me, I didn't feel the warmth I felt in my dream, so I know it's not her." He said looking out the window. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks at his confession. How cute. ^_^  
  
I'm literally melting at his words. He was much smarter than I gave him credit for. This man can be so sweet sometimes. I'm starting to think that I could fall for him. ACKS! No Reona, that is NOT part of your mission.  
  
"She's really nice and she's been there for me the past few weeks, but she isn't what I was looking for. I don't think it's her that I forgot." He looked over at me with those sullen and sad eyes. It's amazing how he can shut me up with just one look. Juno would have loved to see that.  
  
"So who do you think the girl in your dreams is?" I waited patiently for his answer as he took a moment to think.  
  
Then with another glance in my direction, he answered, "The one I love." 


	4. The Evil Ones

Standard Disclaimers Apply. HYD does not belong to me, but to its rightful affiliates.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: WOW!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate everyone's kind words and I'm glad y'all like the fic so far. This is supposed to be a fic to make you laugh at some points, so nobody's going to get killed off. Sorry to those who are disappointed with my choice to keep Umi alive. ^_^ There's just a few more chapters left, so please bare with me. Thank you again! Without further adue, the story continues.  
  
  
  
Mission Impossible: The Evil Ones  
  
  
  
Oh what a wonderful day this has turned out to be. Tsukasa actually rejected Umi. I was so ecstatic I decided to give my boss, Juno, an update on the progress here.  
  
"Sir! It was wonderful! You should have seen how Tsukasa just pushed Umi aside." I spoke to him over the phone just so excited about today's events.  
  
"Reona-san, I hate to bust your bubble, but do not underestimate that girl. You are not out of the clear yet. Only when Tsukushi and Tsukasa are together can you relax." Gosh, Juno sure knows how to bring a girl's spirits down.  
  
"Okay. I'll keep working on it." Having said that, we hung up, but I needed to report to him again next week.  
  
It was Friday now and we were all sitting in the garden having lunch. Things had calmed down the past few weeks, and everything seemed normal. Tsukasa had managed to keep some distance from Umi, even though she would desperately try to be alone with him. Umi stopped by the house several times to visit Tsukasa, but he never spent too much time with her. Observing their interactions, Umi never stayed longer than an hour. Tsukasa and I had become closer. We actually have decent conversations without tearing each other's heads off.  
  
Looking around the garden, Rui was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed drifting off to the world of sleep. Soujiro and Akira were talking with Umi about the upcoming festival at school, and Tsukasa is talking to me.  
  
"…Right, Reona-chan?" Tsukasa finished his question.  
  
"What? I didn't hear what you said. Sorry." I replied. I really didn't hear what he said. I was looking around for Tsukushi. She hadn't joined us for lunch yet and I began to worry.  
  
"Stupid. I'm talking to you and you're not listening to a word I say." Tsukasa scowled. I gave him an apologetic look. Looking past him, I saw a figure heading our direction. Ah! It was Tsukushi. She was carrying a large bag with her. I wonder what all of that is.  
  
Tsukushi joined us and sat herself next to Tsukasa. He didn't particularly like her gesture, but he didn't move from his spot. Instead he gave her an indignant look and turned away. Tsukushi began digging through that big bag of hers, pulling out all sorts of containers.  
  
Tsukushi handed a container to everyone, including Umi. Lastly, she ended up in front of Tsukasa, holding out what looked like a white tupperware box.  
  
"Here." Tsukushi said handing him the box. He just stared at it, hesitating to take it from her hands. I notice Umi stop what she was doing as she looked on the interaction between Tsukushi and Tsukasa.  
  
"What is this?" Tsukasa asked, taking it from her hands.  
  
"You won't find out unless you open it." She said triumphantly and sat back down in her spot. She opened a container similar to everyone else's.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said before engulfing the contents in the box.  
  
I observed Tsukasa as he opened the container and smelled its contents. I laughed inwardly at his actions. Once he deemed it edible, he took the chopsticks and began eating. I have to admit that whatever this is, it's delicious. Everyone else seemed to enjoy the meal as well.  
  
Tsukasa ate one of the potato balls. That's what they looked and tasted like, anyway. He froze. Why'd he stop? That look on his face. Is that the look of…  
  
"You shouldn't eat that food, Doumyoji-kun." Umi said interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"And why not? It's good." He answered, stuffing yet another potato ball into his mouth. Umi looked annoyed, but I was laughing deep inside. Tsukasa stopped once more.  
  
"I think I've eaten these before." Tsukasa noted. Tsukushi froze. Does he remember the potato balls that Tsukushi's mom made for dinner that one night? Oh my goodness. I see progress. I'll have to remind Tsukushi to do more memory jolting things. I saw a smile play on Tsukushi's face. It was the first real smile I had seen from her.  
  
"You really shouldn't eat that poor people food because it might give you a stomach ache." Umi declared. She looked around to see if anyone else would back her up, but at the sign of all the angry faces, she quickly shut up.  
  
"I'm just saying if you're not used to that kind of food, you might get sick." Her voice wavering. Her warning had no effect on Tsukasa as he continued to eat the lunch Tsukushi had prepared.  
  
He looked over to Tsukushi who was still eating. "Did you make this?" Tsukushi nodded. "It does taste like poor people food, but it's really good." Tsukushi stared up at him and smiled. That was the nicest thing he's said to her in months.  
  
"Oi Makino, where'd you learn to make this?" Akira asked as he finished his portion of the lunch.  
  
"MmmMm…this is really good Makino." Rui commented as Soujiro and I nodded our heads in agreement.  
  
Umi looked at the satisfied faces and quickly stood to leave. "I have to go do something." I could tell she was lying through her teeth. I took the liberty of following her. The campus sounded very still and quiet, but I could hear her voice among the trees.  
  
"…Doumyoji Kaede-sama please. Tell her it is Umi and very urgent…" I heard Umi say into her cell phone. Did she just say Kaede? This is getting interesting. I hid behind the bushes trying to hear the conversation in it's entirety, but I wasn't close enough. Damn these bushes.  
  
Hearing this conversation, I've decided that my plans to bring Umi down need to be changed with this new found information. I knew there was something wrong with that girl. She's working for Kaede. All I could hear from the conversation were bits and pieces of what Umi should do and that their plan was failing.  
  
"Doumyoji-sama, I think that he's beginning to remember her…." After that Umi shook her head and said a few more things. The evil ones are plotting against Tsukushi and Tsukasa. Wait till Tsukasa hears this one. I had the sudden urge to grin mischievously. I laugh at you Miss Bubbly One. I will soon destroy your plans.  
  
"Pssssssst." I heard from behind me. I froze and felt the need to pee in my pants, but I controlled myself. Someone caught me eavesdropping on Umi. I'm so dead. I turned around slowly, to face the one who would bring me down. J.R.? It is J.R. My best friend since childhood stood before me. Once I passed through my state of shock, I dragged my dear friend far away.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?! You almost blew my cover." I yelled at him, angry that he scared me like that. I nearly had a heart attack because of his little game.  
  
"So, did you miss me?" J.R. asked teasingly. He was still laughing. "You shoulda seen your face Reona!" He said brokenly with laughter in between.  
  
"UGH!" I vented in frustration and smacked him upside his head. I walked off and moments later, I heard him following me.  
  
"Reona, you never answered my question. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Jin Ryu, you act like I haven't seen you in years. It's only been a few weeks." I used his full name. He hates it when I do that. I notice his face scrunch up at the sound of his name. Jin Ryu, J.R. for short, has been my best friend since we were 5 years old. He grew up to be quite handsome. Those dark chestnut eyes always captivated me. He was pretty tall for an Asian male, plus he worked out, so he had a nice build. I often enjoyed being the envy of all the girls in school. When Juno first hired me, I told him that I wouldn't work unless JR was with me, so Juno had no other choice but to bring JR on board. Juno was amazed that JR turned out to be a pretty good agent as well.  
  
"Well, guess what I found out." I said to him secretively. J.R. came closer. "I just heard Umi talking on the phone with Kaede Doumyoji." J.R. gasped.  
  
"By the way, what are you doing here?" I was curious why my best friend was all of a sudden in the Hana Yori Dango world with me.  
  
"I am Umi's distraction." JR said posing like a supermodel. I looked at him with utter confusion.  
  
"I'm here to sweep Umi off her feet so she forgets all about Tsukasa." He continued eyeing me, hoping I would understand his mission then.  
  
"Oh I see. You missed me huh? That's why you're REALLY here isn't it?" I joked with him. He was so easy to tease. His face turned red as I inched closer to him. This was all too funny. The power of a woman is amazing.  
  
"Quit it Reona."  
  
"So where are you staying at?" I asked as we continued to walk back to class together.  
  
"At the Hanazawa mansion." I stopped dead in my tracks. I noticed I had been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Rui didn't mention you, JR"  
  
"Well, I got lost trying to find the garden where you were all having lunch. When I got there, Rui said you had left already, so I went looking for you. Everyone seems really nice. You know what Reona? Tsukushi is pretty cute." JR just babbled on. He actually might be a great partner for Umi. They both don't know how to be quiet for too long. Even though JR was talkative, I was glad he was here. I'd have to thank Juno for that one later.  
  
The rest of the school day bore on without any significant events happening. JR and I decided to meet later tonight at a small café to discuss the matters at hand. As we sat down and looked through the menus, I noticed Umi sitting at a table on the far end of the café with another woman.  
  
"Hey JR, isn't that Umi sitting back there?" I asked telling him to casually turn around and look at the women I was referring to. He agreed with me that it was indeed Umi.  
  
"She is sitting with Kaede, isn't she." I observed them some more. The evil ones were together.  
  
"JR, do you have any microphones on you?? We need to get one near them." I suggested. I needed to hear what they were saying. It's my only proof.  
  
"Reona, don't worry, I'll take care of the mic." JR stood up and walked casually past Umi and Kaede's table before heading to the bathroom. I noticed he observed their belongings, seeing exactly where he could stick the microphone. Moments later, he emerged from the bathroom. Clumsily, but carefully, he forced himself to trip over Umi and Kaede's table, causing Umi's purse to fall. JR picked up her purse and like the professional he is, slipped the microphone in. He apologized profusely and bowed deeply. To make up for his stupidity, he placed money on the table to cover the expenses of their bill. This pleased both women and JR left.  
  
I slid out of the café just then, hoping that Umi and Kaede didn't notice me there. JR soon joined me outside and we began to walk. We headed back to Rui's house, because JR already had the tape recorders set up in his room. Luckily JR came prepared with the remote to begin recording the conversation immediately. Eventually, we reached the house and I tried to sneak past the help so they wouldn't raise any questions. Luckily, Rui wasn't home.  
  
In JR's room, we sat listening to the previously recorded conversation.  
  
Umi: Doumyoji-sama, what should we do now? It is obvious that Tsukasa wants nothing to do with me.  
  
Kaede: Just stick to the original plan. You were doing quite well, but I see that you have been slacking the past few weeks. Make sure Tsukasa thinks it is you he has forgotten. If you need to cook or anything else, to make him believe it's you, then you do it. Is that clear? I will not allow that horrid pest of a girl back into my son's life.  
  
Umi: I'm sorry Doumyoji-sama, but he's been acting so cold to me lately and he continues to push me further away.  
  
Kaede: I know my son. If you act more like Tsukushi-chan, he will come to like you more. You must be more aggressive in your pursuit.  
  
Umi: I'll put the final plan into effect next week.  
  
Kaede: Do not disappoint me. I am paying you very well for this job. I do not accept failure.  
  
Umi: Yes Doumyoji-sama.  
  
  
  
JR stopped the tape. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I knew Umi was bad news. The fans knew she was trouble from the very beginning. I need to find out what Umi's plan was and she must be stopped. We gave Juno a call and told him of our new information. Juno told us to be careful as Kaede is not a force to be reckoned with. I took his words seriously and then asked JR to make several copies of this conversation. This will be very useful in the days to come. 


	5. So It Begins

Standard Disclaimers Apply. HYD doesn't belong to me…blah blah blah…. ^_^  
  
Author's notes: As promised, new chapter by the end of the weekend. ^_^ yay chelle! I know I'm cutting it close, but yah…SORRY GUYS!! Please read and review. Thank you all and enjoy!  
  
  
  
So It Begins  
  
  
  
The next few days consisted of JR and I perfecting our plan to bring Umi down. I had JR tracking Umi and Kaede, taking shots of them together. All we needed was a bit of proof that these two were working together, plotting against Tsukushi and Tsukasa. We knew we had to work quickly, because Umi was trying to squirm her way into Tsukasa's life faster than a crack of lightning. Umi was doing everything in her power to make him believe that she was the one he forgot. Her plan seemed to be failing, until yesterday's lunch.  
  
-Flashback to yesterday's lunch-  
  
Sitting in our usual spots at lunch, I stood up and walked over to Rui and sad down. We talked more lately and he even told me that I should smile more often because it brightens his day. Wow what a line. I, being a complete Rui fan, flashed a big warm smile his way. Rui smiled back and we broke out in laughter.  
  
Tsukushi sat with Tsukasa, Soujiro and Akira, talking about Tsukasa's upcoming party.  
  
"Makino, would you be my date for the party?" Soujiro asked. Tsukushi froze and gave him a look of confusion. The funny thing is, I noticed Tsukasa's hands curl up into a fist when he heard Soujiro ask the question. Tsukasa remained quiet, eagerly waiting Tsukushi's answer.  
  
"Me? Nishikdao-san, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls you'd rather go with that are more suited for you than I am. Besides, you're not my type." Tsukushi giggled. I swore I saw a sign that said 'Rejected' floating above Soujiro's head as he sighed in disbelief. Nobody else noticed it, but Tsukasa grinned, seeming more relaxed than he was a few seconds ago.  
  
Umi came prancing in, carrying a beautifully wrapped gift in her hands.  
  
"Hi everyone!" She said happily, making her way to Tsukasa.  
  
"Doumyoji-kun, this is for you." Tsukasa, as well as everyone else, looked up at Umi in surprise. He took the package from her hands. In excitement, Umi clapped her hands together saying, "Open it now Doumyoji-kun!" So Tsukasa did just that.  
  
His facial expressions went from annoyance to…I don't know what. Tsukasa looks so happy, but there was also confusion sweeping over his face. He held up one of the contents in the tin can to examine it more closely. Since Tsukushi sat next to Tsukasa, she gasped at the cookie Tsukasa held up. They were Tsukasa's different facial expressions, in the shape of cookies. How did Umi know about those? Rui and I stared at each other upon seeing the present bestowed upon Tsukasa. I felt Tsukushi's heart sink.  
  
"Thank you, Umi-chan." Tsukasa said wholeheartedly. Umi gave Tsukasa a hug, and this time, he didn't push her away. Then, he smiled and showed everyone what Umi made him. I could tell everyone was pretending to be happy, but we all knew differently. Tsukushi made him those cookies back then.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsukushi get up to leave. "Nishikado- san, I would love to be your date at for the party." She said. "You better not be late picking me up either!" She smiled, but I knew what her smile really meant. Soujiro nodded, "Allright Makino. I won't disappoint you!" Tsukushi walked away from us, shoulders slumped. Tsukasa noticed her leaving and watched her retreating form. I wonder what he's thinking. Umi had a look of satisfaction watching as she succeeded in bringing Tsukasa closer to her.  
  
Rui and I continued our conversation. "What is she doing?" Rui asked irked by Umi's actions.  
  
"I don't know Hanazawa-san, but I think she's up to no good." I replied, trying not to give out my known information. Rui agreed with me and we looked on. Umi filled the empty space where Tsukushi sat moments ago. There was a genuine smile on Tsukasa's face as he examined each cookie. I sighed and had the sudden urge to drag Umi away from the group and tell her I was on to her, but instead chose to sit down and patiently wait.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Breakfast was served, and today the chef has graced me with pancakes, eggs, and sausage. The chef, Shiro, always made me different versions of authentic 'American' breakfasts. He told me one day that he didn't want me to miss home so much and so he creates this food just for me. I feel so special.  
  
Tsukasa came in and joined me at the table. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. As he sat down, I couldn't take my eyes off him. His face was expressionless and he looked so lost in thought.  
  
"Reona-chan, everything Umi does jolts all these memories and flashbacks, and so I think she's the one I forgot, but…" Tsukasa paused. "But, then she wraps her arms around me, and I feel nothing."  
  
Tsukasa was confused. This whole situation must be tearing him apart. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, nearly staring straight up at the ceiling.  
  
"Doumyoji, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why did you get annoyed when Nishikado-san asked Tsukushi-chan to be his date for your party?" I noticed him flinch at the question.  
  
"I was NOT annoyed. The only thing that annoyed me was that poor girl's presence."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind her when she was sitting next to you." I retorted. I was expecting Tsukasa's reaction as he shot up from his chair and walked out the door. He found it funny to leave without me, so I began my hike to school.  
  
"BOO!" Someone grabbed on to my shoulders, but I knew it was JR.  
  
"Good morning JR" I said, never stopping to turn around to greet him. I knew he was following me, so I just kept walking. I was late enough as it is.  
  
"Why are you walking today?" I stopped to look at him and answered bluntly, "Because I made Tsukasa mad." JR smirked, but I playfully punched him in the stomach and ventured forward.  
  
At lunch, I notice Tsukasa is missing, as well as Tsukushi.  
  
"Where's Tsukushi-chan?" I asked the boys sitting before me.  
  
Rui answered, "She said she has some work to do, so she's not joining us today."  
  
"And Doumyoji?"  
  
"We haven't seen him all day. We figured you would know where he was." I shook my head and spoke, "I think I made him mad this morning, so he left without me and I had to walk to school."  
  
Geez. Where in the world did Tsukasa go? Oh wait. This would be the perfect time to ask the guys for help. I just hope Umi doesn't come along and ruin it all. She's probably off stalking Tsukasa like she does everyday. Ah, and here comes JR now. Just in time.  
  
"Actually guys, I'm glad that the three of you are here. JR and I have some very important matters to discuss with you concerning Tsukasa." I captured their attention once I mentioned Tsukasa.  
  
"JR and I have reason to believe that Umi has made arrangements with Doumyoji Kaede in keeping Tsukasa from remembering Tsukushi." All eyes were on me as I continued.  
  
"From what we've seen and heard, Tsukasa's mother is paying Umi a large amount of money to make Tsukasa believe that SHE is the one he has forgotten. This in turn would cause Tsukasa to forget about Tsukushi and that would be the end of their relationship."  
  
"Luckily, Umi is having a very difficult time convincing Tsukasa that she is the one." I said that with a mischievous grin on my face. I was enjoying the fact that Tsukasa knew that Umi wasn't the one he needed.  
  
"Do you have evidence?? Accusing Doumyoji Kaede of a conspiracy against her son without hard evidence is a VERY bad idea." My train of thought stopped as Rui cut in.  
  
"As a matter of fact Rui, we do have hard evidence of this deception. Reona, play the tape for them," said JR in response to Rui's question.  
  
I dug through my bag and pulled out my mini-tape player. I asked the guys to move in closer, so that it wouldn't play so loud, in case there were others passing by. I let them know we received this tape from a 'friend' who spotted Umi and Kaede having a drink together at a local café. After the conversation stopped playing, the F3 sat speechless, neither of them knowing what to say.  
  
"That was mine and JR's reaction as well when we first heard this conversation." I told them.  
  
"Where did you get this from again?" Man this Rui was a doubtful one.  
  
"I told you already. We cannot reveal our sources to you. I'm sorry." I had to be strict in this ruling. I needed their help, but I wasn't about to blow mine and JR's cover. Juno would kill me. I would be unemployed for life. *sigh*  
  
"Do you have pictures of them together?" Soujiro asked. I nodded, pulling out the pictures of them from the café. Little did I know that JR had a camera that night and while he was walking out of the bathroom, he was taking pictures of the duo.  
  
"So why are you doing this and why are you telling us this?" Rui was just full of questions.  
  
I let out a sigh and answered, "Because, Tsukushi is my friend and I want her to be happy. Also, since I've been living under the same roof as Tsukasa, he's opened up to me. He's told me that there's something not right about Umi." I hoped this answer would suffice Rui's curiosity.  
  
"I need your help in bringing Umi and Kaede's plan down. You, as Tsukasa and Tsukushi's friends, cannot let this plan continue. If that is not enough for you, Kaede plans on announcing Tsukasa's engagement to Umi at the party. " At my last sentence, the three of them gasped.  
  
"That's ridiculous! Tsukasa would never agree to that!" Akira shouted at me.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't, but what objections does he have? Umi has never given him a reason otherwise, am I right? She's the one who's been there for him since this incident happened. You noticed that the last time Umi hugged him, he did not flinch or push her away. Tsukasa is starting to believe that…that….that GIRL is the one for him. Look, I want to see Tsukushi and Tsukasa together just as much as everyone else does, but they need help. They need OUR help."  
  
"So tell us what we need to do, Reona-chan." Rui said. At this moment, I couldn't express my relief when Rui finally decided to trust me.  
  
The plan was going into full swing now. The day was coming to an end, so I sneaked on a few of the guys to make sure things were going as needed. I spotted JR talking to Umi near her locker.  
  
"Hey Umi-chan! Where were you at lunch today? I missed you." JR flashed that unbelievably cute smile and I saw Umi blush. I have to give it to him, he's such a sweet talker.  
  
"Ah, I was with Doumyoji-kun helping him with some homework." She replied shyly.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Tsukasa-san's party this weekend." Umi was about to reply when JR leaned in closer to her, whispering into her ear, "I would be honored if someone as beautiful as yourself would be my date." JR pulled back, waiting for Umi's response. It took her a minute to snap out of her daze when she agreed to be his date. That was easy. JR and I thought that Umi would have made plans to be Tsukasa's date. That's too bad for JR. He spent so much time perfecting a performance in case she denied him the date. I laughed and continued walking.  
  
The next group I saw were Akira, Rui and Tsukasa walking towards the garden.  
  
"Oi, Tsukasa, who are you bringing as your date?" Akira asked.  
  
"Nobody." Tsukasa answered casually as he continued to walk. Akira and Rui briefly glanced at each other.  
  
"Why not?" Akira spoke again.  
  
Tsukasa stopped and answered, "Why should I? It's not a big event. Besides, there isn't a girl out there worthy enough of being my date." Tsukasa didn't turn to look at his friends, but I noticed a twinge of what looked like disappointment on his face. The trio continued their stroll in silence with Rui and Akira giving each other looks of confusion.  
  
This is too weird. Everything is going as planned, without any complications. I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about all this. Before walking out to the limo, I found Soujiro talking with Tsukushi at the emergency stairwell.  
  
"Makino-san, for Tsukasa's party this weekend, I will take care of everything."  
  
"Nishikado-san, what do you mean by EVERYTHING?" Tsukushi asked with a glare in her eyes.  
  
"N-Nothing like that Makino-san. I just want you to be comfortable at Tsukasa's party so I've taken the liberty of getting you this." Soujiro pulled out a large classy looking gift bag from behind him. "I know you don't like getting gifts, but please accept it, as a token of my appreciation. You know, for being my date."  
  
Tsukushi didn't know what to say as she stared at Soujiro in shock. She took the bag from him, but before she could glance at its contents, Soujiro spoke again. "Before you open it, promise me you'll use it for the party." Tsukushi was about to protest. We all knew that she didn't accept gifts kindly, but she looked at the kindness in Soujiro's eyes and replied, "I promise." With that answer, Soujiro told Tsukushi he would pick her up at 7pm for the party and they parted their separate ways.  
  
Soujiro caught a glance of me at the bottom of the stairs and smiled.  
  
I was about to begin the walk home, when I saw Tsukasa standing outside his limo in front of the school.  
  
I cast him an angry glance, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Do you want a ride home or not?" He asked me.  
  
"Look, stupid, I can get home just fine without your help. The same way I made it to school today WITHOUT your help." I answered. I was still pretty mad he made me walk.  
  
Tsukasa sighed in frustration. "You women are crazy. I'm sorry I made you walk this morning." He apologized. Too bad I didn't have my tape recorder now. That would have been a great memory. The great Doumyoji Tsukasa apologizing to me. I looked up at him to see if his apology was sincere. He gave me a look saying 'are you getting in the car or what?'  
  
"I accept your apology. Don't ever do that again." I said stepping into the limo.  
  
We sat in the limo. Honestly, I was tired. Today's events were nerve- wrecking. I wanted everything to go as planned and it gave me a massive headache. Minutes pass when I finally notice Tsukasa staring at me.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing…" He answered slowly. "Actually…Reona-chan, I wanted to ask you if you would be my date for my party." 


	6. Beautiful

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Hana Yori Dango belongs to its respectful owners, and sadly to say, I am not one of them.  
  
Ramblings: Woohoo!! Another chapter up ^_^ I have finals this week, so I'm a bit overstressed. Remember that patience is a virtue and I'll write more soon. Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!! Enjoy!  
  
Beautiful  
  
"Actually, Reona-chan, I was wondering if you'd be my date for the party."  
  
I stared at him blankly, trying to register what this fool just said to me. He just asked me to be his date for the party. Is Tsukasa sick or something?  
  
"Run that by me one more time" I said, unsure of how to respond to the offer.  
  
"Are you deaf? I asked you to be my date for the party!" Tsukasa scowled. I guess he was annoyed that I remained awfully quiet.  
  
"Uh…" I looked up at him, and really, who could resist those intense brown eyes, "Okay. I'll accompany you to your party." Tsukasa, then, nodded his head and turned back to stare out the window.  
  
"So why me?" I asked, breaking the silence. I watched his reactions. It's actually not so bad that he asked me. If I ever need to get him alone, I could easily do so without anyone being suspicious. At least he wasn't taking Umi to this thing. I wonder how Kaede's going to pull this off tomorrow night.  
  
"Because.." Tsukasa began "Soujiro asked that annoying girl and JR asked Umi-chan, so you're the only decent girl left." Could he be any more blunt?  
  
"So I am your last resort." Tsukasa nodded.  
  
"You better dress nice. If you need help picking something, ask my sister. She'll be more than happy to take you shopping for decent clothing. Don't make me look bad tomorrow." Tsukasa said neutrally, still staring out the window.  
  
"Don't worry Doumyoji, I've got it all under control." I said smiling sweetly at him. Little does he know how much I've actually got under control. Besides this little change in plans, everything is going just great.  
  
I decided to take Tsukasa's advice and asked Tsubaki to help me find something to wear. We ended up shopping for hours, and bought other things that I could have lived without, but Tsubaki insisted on buying everything. I did find the perfect dress though. Hopefully JR likes it. JR? Oh lordy, what am I thinking now?  
  
That night, my phone rang, and it was Tsukushi.  
  
"Reona-chan? It's Tsukushi."  
  
"Hi Tsukushi-chan! How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good, but I need your help. I don't want to Nishikado-san to look bad tomorrow, because I'm his date. So tomorrow, after school, could you help me find something to wear?" Tsukushi asked hesitantly. She actually wants to make an impression tomorrow night. That's not like her. What's going on here?  
  
"Sure Tsukushi-chan. We can go right after school. You can even get ready with me at Doumyoji's place. Nishikado-san could just meet you here instead." I said.  
  
"Ah…Reona-chan, I don't think I should get ready there. I can do it at home. It's okay."  
  
"NO! Just come over. Who cares what Doumyoji says anyway?" I thought it would be better for Tsukushi to be at the house. Maybe she can jar up more of Tsukasa's memories.  
  
Sighing, Tsukushi finally gave in to my offer. We talked about a few others things before saying good night.  
  
My phone rang again and this time it was JR.  
  
"Why are you calling me past midnight? I need my beauty sleep too ya know!" I complained, but I just heard him laugh on the other end.  
  
"Just called to say hi. Can't a guy call his friend and see how she's doing?" JR said teasingly.  
  
"Can't you call and say hi tomorrow morning around 8 am?" More laughter. JR was truly enjoying this late night torture.  
  
"So are you going to look all hot and sexy tomorrow Reona?" I felt my face heat up at the question. Thought of perversion always filled JR's head.  
  
"Of course I am, but I can't look too hot and sexy now. As Tsukasa's date, I have to look respectful." I answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Oops. I forgot to tell JR about that.  
  
"Yeah, Tsukasa asked me to be his date, as a last resort." I answered.  
  
"But Reona, isn't that going to interfere with our plans?"  
  
"I don't see how it would. We were expecting Tsukasa to be dateless and now he's not. At least its me and not Umi, right? It's not like I hold any strong feelings for him like the other two girls do. Besides, it'll be easier for us to watch over him tomorrow night." I explained all my reasons. I didn't see why JR was objecting to the date, but that's just JR I guess. I heard him sigh deeply.  
  
"Okay fine, but forget about looking all hot and sexy. Everything better be covered up tomorrow." It was my turn to laugh. "I'm not joking either Reona!"  
  
"Good night JR. See you tomorrow." Laughing still as I hung up.  
  
I got dressed for school and headed down for breakfast. I entered the room to find Kaede sitting at the head of the table. That certainly was my shocker for the day. I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do. I mean, of course, this is her house, but she's been in town all this time and this is her first time in the house.  
  
"Good morning, Reona-san." Kaede said as I stood still.  
  
"G-go-good morning, Doumyoji-san." I managed to say.  
  
I sat down a few seats away from her. Just her stare was giving me the creeps. Breakfast was served, with no signs of Tsukasa. I decided it was best to avoid all conversation with Kaede. It certainly didn't prevent my heart rate from increasing drastically.  
  
"I understand you will be accompanying my son to his party this evening." I choked on my pancakes. Now I see where Tsukasa gets his bluntness from. 'Be brave' I told myself.  
  
"Yes, I will be accompanying Doumyoji to the party, at his request." I said steadily, with my head up and keeping eye contact with Kaede. I refuse to fear this woman. She's just evil and has done nothing but cause her son pain.  
  
"What is your relationship with my son? I know you have been staying with us, and my sources say you two have become close." Her voice nor her face faltered as she passed judgement on mine and Tsukasa's friendship.  
  
"Doumyoji and I are nothing but friends. We talk like friends talk and that is all." I answered calmly, continuing to finish my breakfast.  
  
"If you and Tsukasa are just friends, as you say, then why has he asked someone like you to be his date tonight?" The nerve of this woman.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your son that question." I snapped back. How dare she refer to me as *someone like you* Who does she think she is?!? I felt like screaming, but I remained calm. I wasn't about to show this woman my true colors.  
  
"I would suggest you brush up on your lessons in Japanese etiquette before tonight." Kaede said, going back to her paperwork.  
  
It took all my self control not to lash out at this woman. I quietly continued breakfast, still wondering where Tsukasa was, when the devil himself entered. I looked up to see the look on his face. I guess I'm not the only one shocked to see Kaede.  
  
"Good morning, Tsukasa." Kaede spoke upon seeing Tsukasa.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, rather rudely if you asked me. I couldn't help but smile inwardly.  
  
"Mind your manners in front of guests Tsukasa."  
  
"She's not a guest" Tsukasa said pointing at me "She lives here."  
  
"Sit down Tsukasa and eat your breakfast." Tsukasa scowled, clearly stating that he would rather eat with pigs instead of being in Kaede's presence.  
  
"Let's go Reona-chan." Tsukasa ordered, grabbing my arm.  
  
"You can let go now!" I screamed jerking my arm from Tsukasa's grasp.  
  
"You know, Doumyoji, you didn't have to be so rude to her. She is your mom after all."  
  
He ignored me and continued walking. I had no idea the impact Kaede had on Tsukasa. He was so angry that he saw her this morning. Tsukasa's face was beet red, but by the time we got to school, I managed to calm his nerves.  
  
"Tsukushi-chan!" I yelled seeing the girl at her locker. Tsukushi turned her head to see me and she smiled, waving.  
  
Class went by quickly, so I hurriedly went over to Tsukushi so we could go shopping. We managed to find her the perfect dress for tonight. Later, we headed back to the Doumyoji mansion and started to get ready. Upon entering the grounds, there were many people preparing for tonight. They were setting up tables and decorations in the ballroom. The wonderful aroma of the dishes being served tonight filled the house. It smelled delicious. Luckily, Tsukushi and I didn't run into either Kaede or Tsukasa.  
  
Tsubaki came into my room, with the hair stylist, to fix up Tsukushi and myself. I could do my own make-up so I chose not to get any help with that.  
  
"So Tsukushi-chan, did you tell Nishikado-san to meet you here?" I asked over the sound of the hair dryer.  
  
"Yes I did. He said he'd be here a little early to help Doumyoji." She replied.  
  
We talked and talked while our hair was being styled and our nails getting done. I told Tsukushi that Tsukasa asked me to be his date. I noticed the hurt on her face, but I reassured her it was because I was his last resort and there was nobody else. Hopefully she believes me. I felt like a princess getting pampered. This was a great feeling. I wish I could have this back home. Time passed quickly and the party would begin soon.  
  
Tsukushi stood in front of the mirror. Honestly, Tsukushi looked amazing. The azure colored chiffon dress fell on her perfectly. It was sleeveless with a v-neck line, fitted down to her waist, and then flaring with the bottom half of the dress falling mid-calf. Her hair was done up in a french twist with curls on top of her head. The make up was simple, with a natural colored lip-gloss and bit of blush, making Tsukushi glow. This would surely knock Tsukasa out.  
  
I simply loved my dress. It was a deep-red satin material, with spaghetti straps and a straight-line top. The rest of the dress fit me nicely, showing off my curvy figure. I'd have to thank my mom for this figure one day. The dress fell to my ankles with thigh-high slits on each side of the dress. Tsubaki found some beautiful diamond stud earrings and a necklace with three diamonds dropping down the center for me to wear. Tsubaki told me I had to look like I had money, so the fancy jewelry was necessary.  
  
"You two look so beautiful!" Tsubaki exclaimed, seeing Tsukushi and I fully dressed for tonight.  
  
"Thanks Tsubaki-san." I said blushing.  
  
"Are you ready Tsukushi-chan?" Tsukushi nodded and we headed down to meet the guys.  
  
Male voices could be heard as we walked out of the room. Not that I really cared what the rest of the guys thought, but I was really nervous. I could tell Tsukushi's nervousness too.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked Tsukushi, noticing she stopped walking.  
  
"I'm not comfortable in this. It's not me." Tsukushi said nervously.  
  
"Relax Tsukushi-chan. You look great. Don't worry." I said smiling, pushing her to walk forward. I wouldn't let her get out of this one.  
  
To make it a more dramatic entrance, I decided to descend the stairs first. The four men standing at the bottom of the stairs stared gaping. They all looked very handsome in their tuxedos. I was impressed at how well they cleaned up. Smiling, I tried my best to make it down the stairs without tripping all over myself.  
  
"Wow! Reona-chan you look beautiful!" Akira exclaimed, being the first to speak. I blushed profusely as Akira was extremely close.  
  
"Really, you look great." Soujiro said to me. I looked over to Rui who smiled my way, and told me I looked amazing.  
  
I walked over to Tsukasa. "You look nice tonight Doumyoji." I said casually. He looked so cute.  
  
"So, where's my date?" Soujiro asked impatiently.  
  
I looked up to the top of the stairs, which caused the men with me to look up as well. There stood Tsukushi in all her glory. If I looked great, she looked stunning. The men were left speechless with the vision before them. I looked over at Tsukasa, only to see his mouth open partially and his eyes intently on her as she made her descent. Soujiro walked over to her once she reached the bottom step and held his hand out to her, smiling proudly at his date.  
  
"Wow Makino…." Soujiro managed to say. "Beautiful…." He whispered, placing a sweet kiss on the top of Tsukushi's hand.  
  
I felt Tsukasa cringe next to me. He looked like he was going to burst. I looked at him, trying to catch his attention. Tsukasa glanced at me and I placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
Soujiro continued with his charming words, "I've got the most beautiful date tonight."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that, Soujiro." I turned at the sound of JR's voice. He had arrived with Umi, who was dressed in an elegant white silk dress. My eyes were on JR though. No matter how many times I've seen him dolled up, he still catches my breathe. He looked handsome beyond words.  
  
"Close your mouth" Rui whispered to me. I turned to him and couldn't hide the blush in my cheeks.  
  
"Hello Doumyoji-kun! You look so cute tonight." Umi managed to stroll over to Tsukasa and compliment him instantly. She smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Umi-chan, you remember Reona-chan? She is my date for tonight." Tsukasa said, pulling me closer to him. I did a double take, looking sourly at Tsukasa, annoyed. I looked over at Tsukushi, hoping she would see the annoyance in my face, and she did, laughing quietly. I was glad she didn't take it the wrong way. I thought I even saw relief on her face as Tsukasa was obviously pushing Umi away.  
  
After all the introductions were made, we all made our way into the ballroom. The set up was wondrous. There were many white linen covered tables, decorated with highly elaborate centerpieces. If I didn't know it was just a party, I would have guessed it to be a wedding. A WEDDING?! What if that's Kaede's ultimate plan for tonight? We know about the engagement, but could she possibly concoct a wedding tonight as well? My heart began to beat faster.  
  
The plan was still going to go on, no matter what. I passed by JR while getting a drink and we spoke briefly, making sure everyone knew their role tonight. The dinner was served and it was just as delicious as it smelled. The meal started with a fresh tossed salad served with french bread. The main course consisted of a well cut sirloin steak, grilled to perfection, topped with a sweet red wine sauce, served with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Dessert was a luscious triple layered chocolate cake, topped with white chocolate shreds and the initial 'D' carefully crafted into the icing.  
  
After dinner, I had to make my rounds with Tsukasa to all the 'important' people here tonight. Many complimented me and I bowed graciously thanking them. To my surprise, he introduced me as a very good friend. Kaede was very friendly to me, despite our interaction this morning. I guess it was just an act to get through the night. I looked around for Umi and JR, but couldn't find them anywhere. I managed to make eye contact with the other guys to inform them the plan is going okay.  
  
"Can I stop smiling yet?" I asked Tsukasa in between meeting people. He chuckled and negatively shook his head.  
  
"Welcome everyone to Doumyoji Tsukasa's recovery party. We are all glad to see that he is now doing well." The emcee said at the stage. Everyone clapped.  
  
A song started to play and the emcee spoke again, "Doumyoji-san and his beautiful date will have the first dance tonight."  
  
Tsukasa was full of surprises tonight as he held his arm for me to take, and we headed out to the dance floor. 


	7. Revelations

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Hana Yori Dango does not belong to me, but to its rightful owners.  
  
Author's notes: Woohoo!! Sorry for the delay happy people, but I had serious mental block on this story.  
  
Thank you everyone for reading and also those who have reviewed, thank you very much. I love to know that you guys are actually enjoying this story.  
  
****I REVISED THIS CHAPTER!**** I wasn't happy when I woke up this morning and read it over. I changed a few things, but nothing drastic.  
  
Well now….ENJOY!!!!  
  
Revelations  
  
Tsukasa took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous with all these people staring at me. I looked at the other guys and gave them a smile, letting know that it was time. Soon, Tsukushi and Tsukasa will be together. Soon, Umi and Kaede's deception will be revealed. A beautiful waltz played as Tsukasa twirled me around the dance floor. Moments later, the emcee told everyone else to join us. Slowly, the dance floor filled with other couples waltzing.  
  
Soujiro had asked Tsukushi to dance and they were only a few feet away from us. I felt Tsukasa's grip tense as he saw the couple dancing rather closely. They danced their way closer to us. I whispered to Tsukasa asking if he was okay, but his face was stoic and I received no answer.  
  
"Oi Tsukasa! This is a great party!" Soujiro said, then turned back to Tsukushi. "Makino are you having a good time?" Tsukushi smiled at the handsome young man and nodded. They're actually really cute together, but that relationship would never work.  
  
Suddenly, there was darkness. The lights had gone off and massive pandemonium followed. I felt Tsukushi and Soujiro next to me still, Soujiro telling her it would be okay for her to stay with him. Tsukasa was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear a thing because of all the screaming. Right when Tsukasa tried to tighten his hold on me, I slipped out of his grasp, and Soujiro slyly put Tsukushi in my place. Okay, part one completed, now we just have to wait for the lights. Soujiro grabbed for me and held on, as there were still many people running around.  
  
"Don't move. Just stay here and I promise you won't get trampled on." I heard Tsukasa say to the female in front of him. He had his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her close.  
  
I tried to get closer to listen in on the conversation. Instead, I tripped over Soujiro and pushed into Tsukushi. At that very second, the lights came back.  
  
Lights. I turned to see Tsukasa and Tsukushi to make sure they were okay. To my absolute shock, the two were lip to lip. Soujiro and I did double takes, not expecting this to happen. We watched as Tsukushi broke away and bowed her head, getting a great view of the ballroom floor. Both faces a deep crimson.  
  
---Tsukasa's mind---  
  
The lights went off and I felt myself lose hold of Reona. She was in my grasp again, but this feeling. It was different. Her touch made me feel funny all over. Then someone pushed her and she fell into me. In that brief moment, I felt lips brush softly against my own. What a wonderful feeling. I stood there shocked. The lights came back on and it was Makino who was in my arms. This scene is all too familiar in my head. Déjà vu? The lights. The touch of her lips. The blush in her cheeks. The warmth of her touch. Those beautiful brown eyes. I remember this. I remember her.  
  
---End Tsukasa's mind---  
  
"Makino…." Tsukasa said in the most sincere voice. His tone of voice caused Tsukushi to look into his eyes.  
  
"I remember…..you" He spoke softly, his eyes piercing through Tsukushi's. Seconds after hearing his words, Tsukushi's eyes bulged, finally registering what he just said.  
  
"You remember…" Tsukushi's eyes glistening, one tear rolling down the side of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry…." Tsukasa said, lifting his hand and gently wiping her tear away "Don't cry anymore…" He finished, taking Tsukushi in his arms, embracing her tightly. YAY!!  
  
I turned to Soujiro and the other F3 who had joined us on the dance floor. I think everyone was still paralyzed from the scene of Tsukushi and Tsukasa kissing. HE REMEMBERED!!!! Dammit Tsukasa! It took you long enough!  
  
I was so happy and so moved by this chain of events. I wanted to cry. It was like watching Tamahome remember Miaka all over again.  
  
"It's good to have you back Tsukasa" Rui said, coming out from a group of on lookers. We were all smiling at the two standing before us.  
  
"Let's all go back to the table." Rui suggested. The other agreed and began walking to the nearest empty table.  
  
"What is going on here Tsukasa?!" Kaede's voice boomed behind the group making their way to a table.  
  
I stiffened at her voice. She could be so scary sometimes.  
  
Tsukasa, as well as everyone else, turned to face Kaede Doumyoji.  
  
"Doumyoji-kun!" Umi came running out of nowhere, like she always does, and threw her arms around Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa quickly pulled the young girl off. "Let go of me. Who do you think you are?" Umi looked up, surprised at his answer, tears forming at the brim of her eyes. "What do you mean Doumyoji-kun?"  
  
"Do you not understand Japanese? I told you to let go." Tsukasa answered icily.  
  
Akira made his way next to me and whispered, "Part one of the plan worked better than expected huh?"  
  
"You're telling me" I answered, laughing. Who knew that her kiss would jolt his memory? It was purely accidental too. We had planned for the two to be in each other's arms when the lights came back on.  
  
"Tsukasa do not talk to your fiance that way." That brought my attention back to reality. This was going to be good. I hoped that JR was doing okay with everything.  
  
"MY WHAT?" and "HIS WHAT?" were asked in unison by everyone present. The atmosphere of the ballroom darkened. The guests stood or sat silently, listening to the drama unfolding before them. Here it goes. We were waiting all night for this moment.  
  
Haughtily, Kaede repeated herself. "Umi-chan is your fiance Tsukasa. Do not talk to her in such an ill manner."  
  
"Doumyoji-kun! My parents have agreed to the marriage proposal. You're mother insisted that we wed right away." Umi said, still clinging onto Tsukasa. I looked at Tsukushi, who was being held back by Rui. She struggled against his grip, and I saw the frustration and anger flare in her eyes.  
  
"That is what this party is for Tsukasa. I wanted to announce your engagement to all our friends." Kaede continued, smiling wickedly at Tsukushi.  
  
"Look you witch. I am not marrying this" Tsukasa pointed a finger at Umi "..this…girl"  
  
"But Doumy-"  
  
"Get away from me!" Tsukasa cut off Umi's protest as his voice thundered, sending everyone to silence again.  
  
* Doumyoji-sama, what should we do now? It is obvious that Tsukasa wants nothing to do with me.*  
  
JR had put the tape into play. Part two was well under way.  
  
* Just stick to the original plan. You were doing quite well, but I see that you have been slacking the past few weeks. Make sure Tsukasa thinks it is you he has forgotten. If you need to cook or anything else, to make him believe it's you, then you do it. Is that clear? I will not allow that horrid pest of a girl back into my son's life.*  
  
Kaede's voice blasted through the speakers. Tsukushi gasped, her temper only flaring more. Umi gasped in surprise, her eyes bulging and jaw dropped. What a Kodak moment that was. I only wish I had my camera with me right then.  
  
The conversation continued to play, and those interested, listened intently to the words of deceit spoken between Kaede and Umi.  
  
"You set this up?" Tsukasa asked glaring daggers at Kaede, not paying attention to the rest of the conversation. He looked beyond angry, like he wanted to kill someone.  
  
"Really Tsukasa, you think I would do something like that to my son? Anyone could imitate my voice." Was that fear in Kaede's voice?  
  
"I highly doubt that" Soujiro muttered under his breath.  
  
"What kind of an idiot do you take me for?!" Tsukasa stepped closer to Kaede.  
  
A large white screen descended from the ceiling of the ballroom, causing everyone's attention to steer that way. Moments later, the pictures of Umi and Kaede together at the café popped up, one right after the other. Other pictures of the two sitting together talking at the park or on Eitokou's grounds were there too. I'm proud of JR for getting more shots of them together than I had expected.  
  
"Where are these photos coming from? Which one of you did this?" Kaede asked us accusingly. None of us answered.  
  
"When I find out who was behind this, I will make sure your life is hell." She threatened, but I was unfazed by her stares and accusations. I'd never see her again anyways.  
  
*Do not disappoint me. I am paying you very well for this job. I do not accept failure.*  
  
"YOU…YOU….BITCH!" Tsukushi broke from Rui's grasp and slapped Umi. The slap was so hard that Umi fell back, hitting the hard dance floor.  
  
"You were paid to keep Doumyoji and I apart?! Sorry missy but you failed miserably at your attempt." Tsukushi was ready to kick her when Rui picked her up and pulled her back again.  
  
Umi got back up and tried to defend herself "But Tsukushi-chan…I really do love Doumyoji-kun"  
  
"You have no idea what love is. That is not love. Love is what Tsukasa and I share. Something that you could NEVER touch." Tsukasa stopped, hearing Tsukushi call him by his first name. Umi shut her mouth in defeat and ran off.  
  
"Tsukasa do you have any idea how badly you've destroyed our family's name just by associating with someone like her?" Kaede argued, pointing to Tsukushi.  
  
"Is that all you're concerned about? The family name?" Tsukasa retorted.  
  
"Well, Witch, I don't need your name nor your money." Kaede glared at him.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Tsukasa. You are the heir to the Doumyoji empire. You will be running the company one day."  
  
"Not anymore. As of today, I renounce the title of Doumyoji." The guests gasped and began gossiping to one another.  
  
"Tsukasa!"  
  
"If you would just accept Tsukushi, we wouldn't have this problem. But your pride and your ignorance gets the better of you."  
  
"I refuse…to allow this girl in your life."  
  
"That is not your choice. I am in love with her." Tsukasa said sternly. He walked to Tsuksushi and reached his hand out to her. Rui released his hold on her as she grabbed Tsukasa's hand. We stood there, watching, as the couple began their walk out of the ballroom, heads held high, occasionally glancing at each other, smiling.  
  
"TSUKASA! IF you walk out that door, do not think you can easily return!" Kaede screamed at the top of her lungs. The reunited couple ignored her rants and exited the ballroom and then the mansion.  
  
After Tsukushi and Tsukasa's magnificent exit, the party ended. Kaede tried to save her dignity by assuring the guests it was all one big misunderstanding. Slowly, the guests left and the ballroom emptied.  
  
As the last guest left, Kaede disappeared. She may have been around the house, but she was nowhere to be found once the guests were gone.  
  
Rui, Soujiro, Tsubaki, Akira, JR and I sat around a table. We all sighed in unison.  
  
"Tomeda-san, you are truly a genius." Akira complimented.  
  
"You came up with this? How did you get this information on my mother?" Tsubaki asked, curiosity taking over.  
  
"I'm sorry Tsubaki-san, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Yeah! If we can't know, then neither can you." Soujiro said teasingly. Tsubaki quickly smacked the side of his head. "Is that any way to talk to your Onee-san?" Soujiro rubbed the lump on his head and shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Sorry…" He said to Tsubaki.  
  
"Let's just say that I managed to stumble on all of this." I said to Tsubaki as she was still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Where do you think they went?" JR asked.  
  
"Probably back to Tsukushi's" Rui answered.  
  
"Do you really think your mom would disown him and cut him off completely from the Doumyoji fortune?"  
  
"Probably not. She is one unbelievably stubborn woman, but she'll see it Tsukasa's way eventually." Tsubaki answered Akira's question.  
  
"Do you think they're doing *it*?" Soujiro asked. We all groaned and Rui, for once, lashed out at his friend, smacking him on his head.  
  
"Dammit Rui! Is Onee-san rubbing off on you??"  
  
"Wonder what happened to Umi-chan…." I said outloud. The group looked at me and we all started laughing.  
  
"Tsukushi-chan decked her pretty hard." JR said of his observation.  
  
"That's Makino for you. Never expect anything less." Rui said smiling.  
  
"Well, you guys can feel free to stay here tonight. It's getting rather late and we've had a long night. Just tell Tama-chan and she'll prepare the rooms for you." Tsubaki said.  
  
"Thanks Onee-san!" We all exclaimed.  
  
That night, Tsukasa remembered his true love. Everything went according to plan. Some things worked out better than we expected. It was a good night. Pretty stressful actually, but all in all, things ended well. At least my job was over with. What a relief.  
  
JR tapped my shoulder and I turned around to greet him. "So sexy, you ready for bed?" He asked winking at me.  
  
"Yeah…just not with you." I said teasingly as I stood up and ran over to Rui.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi either.  
  
-For those who have watched FY, remember when Tamahome remembered Miaka? Well, that was a tear jerker for me, and I used it as a reference in here.  
  
WHEW! That was a tough chapter people. So how was it? Be honest now.  
  
- Oh! I did have to add that lil *Tsukasa's mind* thing because well, telling the story in a first person perspective, you can't really get the full thoughts of another character. I wanted to show you guys what went through Tsuaksa's head as he remembered Tsukushi.  
  
-I might edit this later, but its about 130am and I'm sleepy now. Thank you guys. Please review and let me know how you liked it. There's one more chapter left ^_^ I'll have it up shortly. 


	8. Thank You

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Hana Yori Dango belongs to its rightful owners and affiliates, not me. Please don't sue the poor *I have a nickel to my name* college student. Thanks  
  
Author's note: HERE IT IS. After my overextended break (sorry guys) the final chapter is here. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. I really appreciate everything you've said to keep me motivated. Well, Enjoy this final installment of "Mission Impossible"  
  
Thank you  
  
The following morning, the sun slowly seeped through the room. I blinked my eyes several times, adjusting to the bright sunlight, before opening them. Staring at the chandeliers above me.Chandeliers? I never noticed these before. Hmmm.Oh my gosh!  
  
THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!  
  
Gasping loudly, I turned my head to the left of me. RUI? Oh my god.What in the world have we done?!?! I felt my heartbeat increase drastically in the few seconds that I was trying to piece together last nights events. I groaned and cursed my stupidity, which caused the sleeping Rui to open his eyes.  
  
"Tomeda-san." Rui said in a husky morning voice. The sound of his morning voice sent shivers down my spine. "What's the matter?" He asked, taking hold of my hand. Oh dear God..he's holding my hand.  
  
Time froze. For seconds, I said nothing. "I..uh..WE.last night?" I managed to stutter out with my face cherry red. Rui stifled a laugh, seeing the seriousness of my face.  
  
"Look that way," he said, glancing to the space on my right. Almost afraid to, I slowly turned my head to the right. Sighing a breath of relief, I smiled upon seeing a sleeping and drooling JR.  
  
"You're funny Tomeda-san. We couldn't possibly have done anything with everyone in the room, right?" Rui asked as he flicked my nose with his fingers. I turned to him, giving him a sour face and sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm so happy I could entertain you first thing in the morning," I said with just a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, I thought about what happened last night.  
  
After Tsukushi and Tsukasa made their brave and beautiful exit, Kaede politely asked all her guests to leave, and the evening ended. The rest of us thought it would be best to get some rest after such a long day and night, so we all went to our rooms and attempted to do just that.  
  
I thought I would have been able to take a peaceful bath, but in the middle of it, I heard my name being called. Rather annoyed, I got out of the bathtub and stormed into the room, wrapped in nothing but a dainty white towel. I stopped suddenly and was rendered speechless upon seeing Soujiro and Akira standing before me, gaping. Man I thought it was just JR and it ends up being these two perverts. Could those two stare any harder?  
  
When I found my voice again, I asked what they were doing there. They came to invite me to Rui's room. Apparently, nobody was in the mood to sleep and so Rui's room was the place to hang out for the evening. After getting dressed, I followed the laughter and entered the spacious room. It was the largest of all the guest rooms, next to mine of course.  
  
Tsubaki came in later to tell us that Kaede had just left for New York, probably not returning for awhile. Lucky us.  
  
"Do you think they're doing it?"  
  
"Sheesh Akira can't you think of anything else but that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." Akira responded.  
  
"It was me, stupid." JR said throwing a pillow at me, hitting the back of my head. That jerk. His laughter was not amusing, so I stood up and threw the pillow back at him with all my might, hitting him squarely in the face. I almost died of laughter when that pillow knocked JR off the bed. What a classic moment! He didn't even know what hit him. It's just too damn bad we didn't get that on film. Juno would have enjoyed it greatly. Oh hell! I have to call Juno.Hmm.it can wait. I don't think he'd be too upset.  
  
"That HURT!" JR screamed, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Oh.it did?? You didn't think it hurt when you hurled it at me first!?!" I yelled back. I turned my head away and sat back on the bed next to Rui.  
  
"Well? Tomeda-san, do you think they're doing it?" WHAT IS IT WITH THESE GUYS AND SEX?  
  
"Nishikado-san.why are you asking me? Do you really think I know?" I said, as I lay on the edge of the bed, upside down.  
  
"Well, you knew everything else, like with Tsukasa's mom and Umi-chan."  
  
"Stop talking about my brother's non-existent sex life" Tsubaki demanded, and all went silent.  
  
The night bore on, playing silly drinking games and just having a good time. After two rounds of the drinking games, Soujiro was knocked out. Here I thought he would be able to hold his liquor. Eventually, we all passed out.  
  
I just can't remember how I ended up in between these two. Oh well, I really shouldn't complain. It's not everyday I wake up smushed between two good looking men.  
  
"Hellooooooo..Earth to Reona" JR's face was floating above mine, taking me away from my thoughts. I stared up at him, looking at his disheveled hair  
  
"Will you brush your teeth before talking to me?" Making my "get away from me because your breath stinks" face, I pushed JR away and sat up.  
  
"You're so mean. Are you sure you're my best friend?" JR asked. He's so cute when he gets all pouty like this.  
  
"Yes I am and you're mine. Now will you go brush your teeth??" He nodded and jumped off the bed. I feel like I'm talking to a five year old.  
  
By about eleven that morning, we were all awake, but still lay in bed. Someone's stomach growled and it sounded like a kitten purring and meowing at the same time.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Ugh.it's my stomach, Tomeda-san. I'm so hungry." Soujiro said groggily. That's what he gets for drinking too much.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and seconds later a maid walked in.  
  
"Tsubaki-san said that brunch is ready and you should all come down to eat now"  
  
"Ah. Thank you. Please tell her that we'll be there in a minute." Akira said.  
  
I think we all knew better than to keep Tsubaki waiting, because everyone quickly got up and washed up for brunch. Her temper was twice as bad as Tsukasa's.  
  
I was starving and my stomach grumbled on the way down to breakfast.  
  
"Quit laughing JR. You act like you've never heard my stomach growl before."  
  
"But Reona.that's just SO unladylike." JR said in the snottiest voice imaginable.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I continued to ignore him and sat down as we entered the breakfast area. We were all enjoying a lovely breakfast when the doors slammed open, only to reveal Tsukasa and Tsukushi. I actually spit my orange juice out on the poor soul sitting in front of me, JR. I think he's highly disgusted, but I'm much more interested in the happy couple who just barged in.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Tsukushi said rather happily. I wonder what those two did last night.  
  
"Oi! Tsukasa! Makino! You're back!" Akira welcomed them.  
  
"Baka!" Tsubaki stood up to give her brother a good whack to the face. "Where the hell have you been? You could have called!" Tsukasa snickered which just enraged Tsubaki even more.  
  
"None of your business." Tsukasa said smugly, turning to face Tsukushi. "But, if you must know, we were just on the boat all night." I noticed the slight blush sweep across Tsukushi's cheeks. Ah.maybe something did happen last night.  
  
"So did you guys do it?" Soujiro asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah.we did"  
  
Did I just hear that right? They did IT. Dead silence filled the room, wide eyes and gaping mouths seemed to be the trend for the moment.  
  
"Y-Y-y-you two-d-d-did IT?!" Akira managed to speak.  
  
"Stupid, didn't you hear me the first time? It wasn't too hard to do plus it didn't take us that long." Tsukasa replied modestly.  
  
I was still in a state of shock from this revelation. I was rendered speechless. I can't believe they finally did it. JR looked over at me with that stupid grin on his face. I guess he was pretty surprised too. I wanted to burst out laughing, seeing everyone's stiff and overwhelmingly shocked faces.  
  
Soujiro stood up and patted his friend on the back. "Congratulations Tsukasa! How does it feel to be a 'man' now?" Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked confused.  
  
"I can't believe it! You two finally lost your virginity! I'm so-"  
  
"WE LOST WHAT?!?" Both Tsukushi and Tsukasa, turning red from the comment, cut Akira off.  
  
"WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER YOU PERVERTS!" Tsukushi yelled. I felt bad for Akira, because he had to endure the wrath of Tsukushi, which didn't look too pretty from where I sat.  
  
"But he just said you did it."  
  
"Stupid. We got engaged." Tsukasa said, shaking his fist in Akira's direction.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh.." Was the response from everyone present.  
  
"I asked Makino to marry me and she said yes. We're going to wait till we're finished with school." Tsukushi nodded in agreement.  
  
Tsubaki stood and hugged Tsukushi, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you Tsukushi-chan!"  
  
"It's about time, slow poke." I said to Tsukasa jokingly, punching him on the arm.  
  
"Don't call me slow."  
  
"I just did."  
  
Tsukasa's face flinched at my smart ass remark, but he glared at me with that look of *I'll get you back later* One by one, we all congratulated the newly engaged couple. We talked and laughed a little longer. Tsukasa nearly knocked Soujiro when he asked, "Are you sure you two didn't have sex?"  
  
"Excuse me, Tomeda-san, you have a phone call. It's your father." A maid said as she entered the dining area. My father? How...ohhhhh.Juno.  
  
"Ah thank you.I'll get it in my room." Swiftly glancing at JR, I raced upstairs to grab the call.  
  
"Reona" came the deep voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes dad." I replied sarcastically with same seriousness as Juno's.  
  
"You're supposed to call at least once a day and give a report, and neither you or JR have called in the past three days. Reona, I want a full report now." Ah he's angry. Well, I certainly didn't want to get yelled at when I got back home, so for once, I followed his orders and gave him all the lovely details of the mission. I think he lightened up when I told him that the mission was successful. I think he was just worried about JR and I.  
  
"Good job Reona. Since this mission is complete, you and JR will be coming back tomorrow morning."  
  
"But school isn't over yet!" I butted in. I didn't want to leave YET. I just got here and I was getting used to this place.  
  
"This was a mission, not social hour." The grump said in his *I'm your boss* voice.  
  
"And how do you propose we leave, oh great one?" I swear I heard him hold in a giggle.  
  
"You will tell them that there is a family emergency back home and you need to leave immediately."  
  
"What about JR?"  
  
"He'll be leaving with you. He's your best friend, so he's got his excuse. What kind of best friend would he be if he let you go through this *family emergency* on your own? So, go now and announce your departure."  
  
"Yes sir." Sighing in defeat, we hung up and I headed back downstairs.  
  
"Reona-chan what's wrong?" Tsukushi asked as soon as I walked back in. I guess the disappointment in my face was obvious.  
  
"Ah.that was my father. I have to go back home tomorrow night."  
  
Surprisingly, Rui cut me off. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Bowing my head, I continued softly, "There's been a family emergency and my father requested I return home immediately." Here goes my Oscar award winning performance.  
  
I strained my head and held my breath in and then my eyes watered up. Seconds later, the tears overflowed and streamed down my face. I sniffled a little before looking up at JR. Everyone gasped upon seeing my present state.  
  
"Reona.." JR spoke worriedly as he wrapped me in his arms. I fell into him, my face buried in his chest, crying as hard as I could. He stroked my hair and attempted to calm me down.  
  
He looked to everyone and said, "I'll take her up to the room and let you guys know how she's doing later on." Everyone silently agreed and JR walked us out of the dining area and up the stairs.  
  
Entering my room, JR closed and locked the door behind us.  
  
"Allright, what the hell was that all about?" He asked with such a demanding look on his face.  
  
"Calm down JR. That was Juno on the phone. He told me that since the mission's completed, we have to leave tomorrow." I went to the bathroom to wash my face.  
  
"That, downstairs, was my excuse, as well as yours. You'll be coming back with me tomorrow." I continued, walking out of the bathroom and plopping down on my bed.  
  
"What? We're leaving already?" JR complained.  
  
"Yeah that was my reaction too, but Juno's right. This is a mission, not social hour." I mocked Juno's tone of voice perfectly.  
  
JR burst into laughter, "Really Reona, you do such a good job imitating him. You coulda fooled me with that act downstairs too. Sheesh, I thought something was REALLY wrong."  
  
Well, I wasn't completely acting. To make myself cry hard, I have to think of something sad or something that upsets me in addition to giving myself a headache and holding my breath. So, I thought of having to leave everyone here so soon, and that brought the tears to my eyes.  
  
"Sorry for making you worry JR." I hugged him for understanding and started packing my things. I only had till tomorrow to make everything fit in two suitcases. That was actually a harder task than completing this mission.  
  
About an hour later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Reona-chan?" It was Tsukushi. I could hear a muffled "Shut up baka!" outside the door.  
  
JR let Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki in, while I put myself in *sad mode* again. No tears this time. I think I cried enough.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said in my cheeriest/sad voice.  
  
"Uhh.are you okay Reona-chan? What happened?" Tsukushi asked shyly.  
  
"My grandfather is sick and I need to go back home. He and I are close.and it's so." I stopped, choking back tears.  
  
"It's okay Reona-chan. Everything will be okay." Tsukushi said in such a pleasant voice.  
  
"Do you need help packing Reona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Wait a minute. Tsukasa just asked me if I needed help? WHOA! WEIRD! That's a first. Maybe I should accept his offer, but then again, he might just ruin my things.  
  
"It's okay Doumyoji. It shouldn't take too long. Thank you though." I smiled, hoping they would stop worrying about me. I hated acting like this. I feel like I'm deceiving them.  
  
"I better get going so I can start packing too." JR spoke, getting up from the chair.  
  
"Eh? You're leaving too?" Tsukushi asked.  
  
"Yeah. What kind of best friend would I be if I left her all alone?" JR winked at me. That dork. "I couldn't do that to her." He flashed a bright smile and walked out the door, waving good-bye.  
  
I remained in my room for the rest of the day. I was so tired of folding clothes and cleaning up the room. I'd hate to leave the room messy. Sure they've got maids to clean it, but I hate people cleaning up after me. My stomach was growling. Considering I hadn't eaten a thing since this morning, I'm not surprised.  
  
"Hey Reona. It's JR. I'm coming in." I heard JR say from outside.  
  
"I didn't say." I began to yell back, but the door opened and in strode JR ".you could."  
  
"Huh? I could what?"  
  
"Nothing.." I sighed in defeat.  
  
"What are you doing here JR?"  
  
"I was gonna see how you were doing Miss Best Actress in a Drama." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.  
  
"Plus, Tsubaki-san told me to bring you down for dinner." My stomach growled.again.  
  
JR grabbed my hand and followed the wonderful aroma coming from downstairs. I wondered if Tsubaki and Tsukasa were in the dining room already. I opened the door, because JR obviously decided he didn't want to be a gentleman tonight.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Surprise?" was all I could say. I saw everyone standing there with warm smiles. Rui, Soujiro, Akira, Tsubaki, Tsukasa, Tsukushi, Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuki, and even Kazuya was here. I looked above and behind all of them to see a large sign that said:  
  
"GOOD LUCK REONA-CHAN and JR-KUN. WE'LL MISS YOU!"  
  
And for the second time that day, I cried. So many emotions ran through me and I couldn't hold them in any longer. I was going to truly miss these guys. Tomorrow's going to suck. I turned to JR and I think he was as moved as I was, because he looked like he was on the brink of tears, though he'd never admit it.  
  
"We decided to throw you a going away party." Akira said as he ran up to JR and I.  
  
"Of course it was last minute, so we couldn't invite everyone," Soujiro chimed in.  
  
"THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I couldn't help myself, but I ran up to each and every person and gave them the biggest hug ever. I was so touched by this and I really couldn't find the right words to say. Tsukasa, amazingly, didn't throw me off when I hugged him. I think I rendered him speechless, because his face was beet red. HAHA!  
  
"Shall we get this party started?" Tsubaki asked.  
  
"YEAH!" The rest of us yelled in unison.  
  
"Excuse me, but Tomeda-san you have a phone call from your father." Again? Man can't Juno let us have our fun?  
  
"Thanks. I'll get it upstairs." Running up the stairs, I picked up the phone upon entering my room.  
  
"What now Juno? We're having a party." I whined.  
  
"I have to give you information about tomorrow's *pick up*"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Arrive at the airport tomorrow by 1300 hours. Your *flight* will begin boarding at 1330. Once you and JR are out of view from the public, we will automatically transport you back. Understood?"  
  
"Yes. I understand."  
  
"See you then." I ran back downstairs once we hung up and rejoined the party.  
  
Rui gave me this look and I quickly said, "Everything's fine. He just gave me flight information for tomorrow."  
  
We had a delicious Italian dinner cooked up by the chef. We started off with a simple caesar salad, followed by chicken parmesan and fettucine alfredo. For dessert, we had dulce de leche cheesecake and it was heavenly. So rich and with a thick graham cracker crust and that caramel flavor to die for.  
  
Afterwards, we played strip poker. Luckily, I'm not too bad at this game and only had to remove my socks and skirt. At least I wasn't down to just my undies like Tsukushi, Sakurako and Kazuya. The funniest thing I had ever seen was Tsukasa, who was down to absolutely nothing but a towel. His face was cherry red and I could nearly see the steam blowing out his ears. He wanted to quit long ago, but Tsukushi wouldn't let him. It was definitely a sight worth remembering.  
  
The night came to an end as everyone left. They all said they'd be at the airport tomorrow, so nobody said good-bye. I didn't want to hear the words, but I knew I'd hear them soon enough. JR was the last to leave and I had told him about tomorrow's agenda. He hadn't finished his packing, but I don't think he had too much to begin with. I hit my bed as soon as I walked into my room.  
  
I sighed loudly as I crashed on my bed for one last time.  
  
The morning sun came all too soon. I wished I could have slept just a little bit longer, but Tsubaki was already calling us down for breakfast. Since my flight was at 1p.m. we had to leave early, because Tsubaki said the airport was about an hour and a half away.  
  
To my surprise, JR was already downstairs along with his belongings and Rui. I'm amazed that both men were able to wake up so early, considering how much they sleep.  
  
"Good mornin beautiful." I rolled my eyes and walked over to greet Rui.  
  
"Reona-chan.we've already placed your luggage in the limo. JR-kun, leave your things and we'll have them put into the limo as well." Tsubaki said, ordering a few of the help around.  
  
Breakfast came and went, and it was time to go. The others had arrived and we were ready to leave.  
  
"Are you sure you have all your things Reona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Gosh this boy never ceases to shock me with his sudden bursts of kindness and care.  
  
"Yes Doumyoji, I've got it all. Besides, if I forget anything, you could always send it to me."  
  
All of us piled into the two spacious stretch limos and began our journey. Before I realized it, we were at the airport, "checked in" and standing at the gate. We took pictures and I took the time to thank everyone again personally.  
  
"Attention. Flight 5836 to New York will begin boarding now. Please have your tickets ready."  
  
"What? We just got here. They're making you guys board now?" Tsukushi stormed. She looked so cute.  
  
"It's time Reona." JR said.  
  
"WAIT! We still have to give you guys your presents." Sakurako said cheerily.  
  
"Presenets?" JR and I said in unison and turned to each other smiling. We love presents.  
  
I don't know where they were hiding these presents, but all these beautifully wrapped packages and bags magically appeared. How do they do that? I was astonished.  
  
"Thank you for the gifts!"  
  
"Argh.we have to go now. They just called the final boarding."  
  
I ran up to Tsubaki and gave her a hug, thanking her greatly for her hospitality.  
  
"Good luck you two. I'm so happy for you both. I better be invited to the wedding." I said to Tsukushi and Tsukasa who were now blushing.  
  
"Of course Reona-chan. You and JR are invited. We hope to see you soon." Ohhh.I can't take it anymore. I need to go before I get all girlie and emotional. I fought to hold the tears back as they stung my eyes.  
  
Saying our final farewells to the rest of our friends, JR and I started to walk off.  
  
"Hey Tomeda-san!" Soujiro called out. "Are you ever going to tell us how you got all that stuff on Umi?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head negatively. I saw the disappointment in his face, but what kind of secret agent would I be if I told him about our secrets? "Take care guys!" He called out again as JR and I continued through the gates.  
  
"You sad?" JR asked and I nodded, a single tear sliding down my cheek.  
  
"Are you?" JR nodded. "You think Juno would let us come back?"  
  
"Maybe, but if he says no, we could always sneak into the lab and transport ourselves right?" I giggled at the thought. JR was always the mischievous one.  
  
Turning back, we waved to the new friends we've made. We'll surely miss them. Even if this was just a mission and part of my job, I had a great time. We continued our walk down the ramp till we could no longer see them.  
  
-ZAP-  
  
"Welcome back" Juno greeted when we *popped* into the lab.  
  
"I hate you." Juno laughed at my statement. Here I am, back to reality.  
  
"You two go get some rest. We've already got another mission for you. You will be briefed about it tomorrow bright and early at 0800." Juno said, walking off.  
  
That Juno. Such a happy go lucky guy. Right..  
  
JR and I headed back to my apartment. He wanted to stay over so we could open our presents and talk about stuff. There was a package at my doorstep. I shook it and listened to carefully. I'm a bit paranoid with packages. There could be a bomb in there, so I'm just being cautious. It was from the fans of Hana Yori Dango. HOLY COW! It's every volume of the manga!!!! The note read:  
  
Dear Reona,  
  
We would like to thank you for your efforts in bringing Tsukushi and Tsukasa together. As a token of our appreciation, we present to you the HYD manga collection. We hope you enjoy this gift. Thank you once again.  
  
Love, Hana Yori Dango Fans  
  
This is so unbelievably awesome. I got the whole set. It's all mine. WOOHOO! I wonder if they need me to fulfill any other requests. I wonder what other gifts I'll get. Hehe. After my initial surprise of the gift, JR and I opened the other presents.  
  
"So.What'd you get huh??" JR asked like a curious little boy.  
  
"You tell me and I'll tell you." I replied back, sticking my tongue out. JR showed me everything. His gifts ranged from a nice shirt to video games, which made him drool and jump for joy.  
  
"Okay my turn.I got a toy like the one Tsukushi had and it pops up messages.And lets see, Tsubaki gave me a shirt.Rui got me a pretty necklace.and black panties?" I said as I opened another bag. "Who the hell are these from?" I opened the card.  
  
"Dear Tomeda-san.Your black panties were the first thing I saw when you fell from the tree. I just thought I'd add to your collection. Love, Nishikado Soujiro." That.pervert.  
  
The last box I unwrapped was from Tsukasa. I opened it and was stunned to see the gift inside. It was a lovely silver frame with a picture of Tsukasa and I dancing at his party. It moved me and I couldn't get the big cheesy smile off my face. So Tsukasa, you really do have your sweet side. As I stood to place the picture on my mantle, I noticed an inscription on the back of the frame. It read:  
  
"Thank you Reona for everything." I smiled.  
  
I needed to thank Juno for letting me meet this group of people who have touched not only my heart, but the hearts of every HYD fan out there..  
  
-The End- 


End file.
